Often after a person has an accident involving the leg or foot, a physician or other medical personnel places the leg and foot in a cast to keep the injured leg or foot immobile. The casts are usually worn for extended periods of time to enhance the healing process for the injury. Because of the extended period of wearing the cast, the wearer desires to walk about for various reasons. Hence, shoes and other devices for foot casts have been developed to protect the foot cast from being dirtied or damaged from the walking of the wearer.
The shoes for foot casts typically have a sole and a shoe upper connected to the sole. The innersole of these shoes, however, are flat and the relatively rounded lower portions of the foot cast are received onto the flat innersole. This causes the shoe to be unstable and causes a rocking motion within the shoe when worn by the injured person. Also, because of the larger size or downward projecting extent of the foot cast on one foot of the wearer, the gate differential between a normal stride and the stride of the wearer of the foot cast increases. These problems make the foot cast shoe uncomfortable, awkward to wear, and damaging to the hip joint.
Thus, there is a need for a shoe for a foot cast which reduces the rocking of the cast within the shoe and which reduces the gait differential to thereby provide more normal walk for the wearer.